1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a protective knee device to prevent hyperextension to a user's knee and more particularly pertains to a new protective knee brace for preventing hyperextension to a user's knee upon frontal impact thereto.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of protective knee device to prevent hyperextension to a user's knee is known in the prior art. More specifically, protective knee device to prevent hyperextension to a user's knee heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 3,194,233; U.S. Pat. No. 3,902,482; U.S. Pat. No. 3,528,412; U.S. Pat. No. 3,799,158; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 255,385; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,428,639.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new protective knee brace. The inventive device includes an upper brace member having a laterally curved shell having an outwardly protruding front portion near a bottom thereof and further having side portions with end portions extending downwardly below the bottom of the upper brace member, and further having a padded member lining a back side of the curved shell; and also includes a lower brace member having a laterally curved shell having an outwardly protruding front portion near a top thereof and being overlapped by the upper brace member, and further having a padded member lining the back side of the curved shell; and further includes tracks disposed in the end portions of the upper brace member; and also includes roller members securely mounted to the lower brace member and being movably disposed in the tracks; and further includes stop members securely attached to the lower brace member for limiting movement of the upper brace member; and also includes fastening members for fastening the brace members about the user's leg.
In these respects, the protective knee brace according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of preventing hyperextension to a user's knee upon frontal impact thereto.